Fallacious Retribution
by The Hydra Dragon
Summary: A human, a puppet, and a broken fox. Lewis Sanchez is pretty smart for his age, but how far will that get him in the most deadly pizzeria on the planet? Working with the most unlikely of allies, can he save its inhabitants from losing themselves... or will he die at the hands of animatronic animals? A classic FNAF story taken in a completely different direction-AU


Authors Note: I'm actually going for it this time, by the end of this all, a story WILL be completed. I'm no expert in the writing department; in fact, my skills are incredibly lacking. No matter, when an idea comes, it must be written. Here goes nothing. Hope you like it!

Warning: It's M-rated for a reason, strong language, horror, and possibly even suggestive scenes in the future

* * *

"-stuff you in a suit."

Lewis Sanchez immediately shot up, his head snapping towards the phone, and green soda spraying from his sputtering mouth. The frightened boy scrambled for the tablet, which had been discarded by the small fan sitting on the desk. His hands wrapped around the small device, eyes already scanning through the decade-old security system. It was supposed to be a simple summer job, but apparently, it was going to be a fight for his life. Before this point, he hadn't been listening. Sure, he caught a word or two, here and there. Besides that, he had nothing, other than the alarming knowledge of "stuff you in a suit". What was he doing just now you ask?

Well, he was playing Smash Ultimate of course. The Nintendo Switch he was playing it on now sat in the corner of his office, shattered, forgotten. Along with his 6-pack of Mountain Dew.

This morning, Lewis had applied for the night watch at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. With a semi-formal shirt and his dad's old dress pants, he walked to the manager with a slight grin. The manager had merely smiled back uncomfortably before giving him the job. No interview, no nothing. The man had just given him a contract, one which Lewis couldn't bother to read. When he had asked about the specifics of his new position. The manager waved it off. It was an _easy_ job he said. He should be paying the animatronics to guard _you_ he said.

"Easy, my ass!" Lewis screamed, fingers shiny from swiping the screen. As he got familiar with the interface, the camera it was viewing froze, coming back online a second later. His eyes landed on an unwelcome sight. Lewis could see the shadow of what looked like an animatronic chicken staring straight at a camera. It's eyes a lifeless shade of black, illuminated by two white pupils. _What the hell? During the day they did not look this scary_.

His jaw dropped from shock, this machine may be a children's entertainer during the day, but it was a true nightmare during his shift. These animatronics were going to stuff him in a suit, which didn't sound like much fun at all. The guy on the phone cleared his throat before continuing on. Lewis kept one eye trained on the yellow chicken, the other glancing at the source of the grainy voice. He was definitely paying attention from now on.

"So hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved!" the phone person spoke, making absolutely no sense. Lewis didn't know very much from before, but he knew that anything this man said was probably supposed to save his life. Searching for the animatronic head, he found it sitting on the floor by his feet. How was a creepy looking animatronic head going to help him? Lewis pondered it for a moment, but came up with nothing. Sighing, he took the mask into his hands, setting it on the desk.

He never noticed the yellow bird moving until his camera went static, making a slight buzzing sound. Lewis stared at the tablet in horror, before relaxing as the image cleared back up. His relaxation was short-lived as he looked at the spot where the chicken just was.

It was gone.

"Oh hell no! " Lewis barked, his fingers tapped the tablet furiously as he attempted to locate the missing robot, but she was nowhere to be found. He was going to die tonight. It was possible that the manager could find him in one of the back rooms, but lasting that long was highly unlikely. Defeated, he just stared at the wall, still not quite comprehending what was happening around him. It was then that a chilling thought came to him. I_f the chicken is not on the cameras, that means she's where the cameras don't reach._ He mentally facepalmed, of course she was.

Unfortunately, the only place where they didn't reach was directly in front of him, the end of Main Hall. That meant the robot was closer than he thought. Gulping, he grabbed the flashlight lying on his desk and shined it onto the space in front of him. Even though he was "prepared" for it, the sight he saw scared the living shits out of him.

The same yellow chicken from before was now slowly approaching from the hallway. In her left hand, she held a small cupcake with disturbing facial features. The eyes she had still retained that creepy emptiness. What freaked him out the most though was what had replaced the beak, where it once was now taking the form of a wide mouth, filled to the brim with razor-sharp teeth. Messing with those was not part of his plan.

"Oh my god… oh fuck, I'm so screwed" Lewis cried, slouching in his chair. "Toy Chica" was now closing the distance between them, barely fifteen feet from him, her form stepping into the light. Pretty soon, he would be chicken dinner, literally. There was no escape, he could try and crawl into the vents, but then he would be trapped. In his current state, it was a miracle he heard the phone guy's next words.

"You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually, anything that wandered in, will wander back out."

…

At first, he disregarded it, still too focused on his impending doom to care. Once the words did register, he stopped his cowardly antics to think. How would the mask stop the chicken? It may have looked really creepy, but it was not a weapon. Then it hit him. _The animatronics might see me as another animatronic!_ It was a long shot, but it was all he got.

Breaking out of his "thinking" zone, he looked up to see the robot chicken already in the office, a hand moving to grab him. Lewis quickly took action, yanking the Freddy head over his head, hoping for the best. Toy Chica froze, her cold endoskeleton eyes staring straight into the holes of his mask. Lewis shivered, taking shaky breaths as the animatronic chicken turned her head, seemingly calculating.

After what seemed like hours, she drew back her arm and headed back out of the office. The moment she stepped out, he ripped the mask off his face.

"Man, it stinks in there." Lewis exhaled, cringing at the way his voice echoed into the hallway. A creepy robot had tried to kill him, but he fooled it.

"Not going to lie, that was pretty bad-ass," he whispered to himself, speaking between breaths. The phone guy continued to go on, but he ignored it, completely caught up in his triumph. Stretching out, his legs landed on the desk with a loud thud. Sighing, he chugged the rest of his soda can, tossing it at the wall in front of him. If his boss expected him to risk his life for little more than a hundred dollars, the least they could do was clean up after. With nothing else to occupy his time, he grabbed another Mountain Dew from his 6-pack before settling in, flipping through cameras.

* * *

It wasn't long until 5:30 rolled around the corner. The security guard was having a bad night. Generally, any day where animatronics try to murder you tends to suck. Despite this, the robots were actually being quite tame, dropping by less and less as the night went on.

Of course, they were still very freaky, every time one came from the dark it caught him off guard. The chicken had been joined by her bunny friend, who both seemed to have a great time sneaking into the vents. Lewis soon discovered that it was their favorite entrance to the office. Which was quite convenient for him, as the vent lights didn't run on limited power.

He shuddered as he saw Toy Bonnie in the cams, climbing through the right vent with a smile on his face.

"Huh."

Lewis thought about taking the desk fan and bashing the bunny's face in as he came out, but decided that the company wouldn't like that. He watched as it slowly peeked out of the vent to look at him. Luckily, he had already donned the disgusting Freddy mask, which saved him from death by suit stuffing.

He pulled the mask off his face, watching as the animatronic crawled away. Once he was sure that it had left, he checked the tablet for the chicken. Thankfully, she was at the other end of the Main Hall, which was a relatively long way to go for her to kill him. He grinned stupidly, with what little time there was left, he knew that both animatronics wouldn't be able to get to the office in time, unless there were any others active, he was all set.

"There aren't any others active. I'm free… Once I get out of here, that manager guy is in for it!" Lewis chanted, popping open his last can of soda. The sound of the fizzling green liquid was interrupted by a faint tune sounding horribly like a familiar children's song.

He froze, his eyes frantically moving about as the music grew louder. Lewis remembered the phone guy mentioning a music box. What followed the end of the song? He had no clue, but it was definitely not good. Mumbling, he searched desperately around the room, knocking over boxes, still coming up with nothing. It was only when he came across the office phone, that he knew what to do. He had to play the phone guy's message again.

Replaying the voicemail, he nervously watched the hallway as the melody came closer and closer to ending. The phone guy had to have talked about the music box being somewhere around here. As he continued listening, many pieces of information came up that would be useful in the future, but nothing about a music box. He was about to give up and forget about the whole situation.

"there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

Lewis slammed the pause button on the aged phone system, then immediately pulled up the tablet, recognizing the danger he was in. _If they have all this precaution for just one animatronic, it must be pretty powerful…_

Rapidly, his fingers switched over to the Prize Corner, which appeared to be completely normal. Then, he attempted to wind the music box.

Nothing happened.

It was at that moment when he had two horrific realizations. The first thing he noticed was that the music had stopped. The second... was so much worse.

Long black fingers reached from inside a giant present that sat in the middle of the room. Slowly, they lifted the lid of the box. A slender black figure rose from the bottom, stretching its arms high above, almost like it was cheering in joy. When it finally stood in all its robotic glory, he almost died right there. The animatronic had thin white bands wrapped around its limbs. There were three buttons stitched onto its metal torso.

How that actually worked? He had no fucking idea.

The worst part though was its face; a white mask with black slits for eyes, purple tears that ran down to its mouth, forever trapped in a ghastly smile… with red lipstick. He would never sleep again.

Then it started to move.

* * *

So what did you think? This chapter is more of an introduction before I get into any real plot. Which I'm really excited about. The next one has to do with a certain white fox animatronic… It'll probably be another week or two before I get chapter two done. Now it's time to do real-life stuff! Seeya.


End file.
